A Través del Monzón
by Jaelina
Summary: .:Naruto-centric/SasuNaru:. Viñeta basado en Monsoon de Tokio Hotel. ¿Ya no le quedaba nada de aquel lazo que con mucho esfuerzo había estado defendiendo? A través de la lluvia torrencial, el sueño de Naruto se lo había llevado la pálida luna.


**Status:** Song-Fic Completo (pero sin citas feas de la canción entre párrafos).

**Pairing:** Naruto-centric / leve (MUY suave) SasukexNaruto

**Time-Line:** Final Alternativo y se puede decir que tmb un poco de AU, léase todo para entenderlo mejor.

**Spoiler:** No creo conveniente decir cómo reacciona Naruto cuando recibe noticias acerca de Sasuke ¿o sí?

**Notas:** Léase preferentemente escuchando _Monsoon_ de Tokio Hotel, de ahí la inspiración.

_**A Través del Monzón**_

Frente a la entrada estaba el joven shinobi, quien dio una ojeada a la puerta resquebrajada. Los puños tensos se blanqueaban y dejaban paso al carmesí en un delgado hilo resplandeciente ante la escasa luminiscencia. En sus ojos faltaba ese brillo lleno de vida. En sus labios se ausentaba la irónica y perfecta sonrisa. Cerrando la mirada y apretando los dientes con rabia dejó que la humedad de sus ojos brotara. ¿Ya no le quedaba nada de aquel lazo que con mucho esfuerzo había estado defendiendo de insultos, de las dudas que comenzaban a surgir, de los consejos de aquellas personas que trataban de buscar lo mejor para él? Él les ignoraba, no quería creer.

Su apartamento de una sola habitación siempre fue tan fría. Su monótona soledad le daba el abrazo de bienvenida, lo que le obligó a temblar. Un mareo y un grito blanco a todo pulmón. Se estaba volviendo obsesivo, enfermo... demente. Con el dorso de su otra mano se agenció secar las perladas gotas de su rostro. Pero no cesaban. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro trataba de razonar.

"Sasuke... Aún lucho, busco y espero el momento de traerte de regreso, sin embargo yo..."

_Las nubes oscuras volvieron para la tormenta. El pequeño crío anheló llegar al final del túnel. Corría, corría. No se resignaría a dejarle ir nuevamente. Dos pequeños niños en su inocente infancia compartieron un lazo. A ambos la soledad les arropaba en cama cada noche. Los dos bajo el mismo cielo estrellado depositaban deseos a cada astro. Anhelando algo más que la niñera imaginaria que saludaban como cada tarde al llegar a casa._

La claustrofobia temporal al ataque. Salió azotando la puerta, el golpe de ésta se extravió entre los truenos. Combatiendo contra sus fantasmas del pasado, aún hostigándolo. Corriendo a través de la lluvia torrencial sólo lograba ocultar sus emociones. Gotas frías le acariciaban con saña su rostro que elevaba al cielo. Se detuvo un instante.

"Negras y opacas. Iguales a tus ojos, colmadas de soledad y rencor amenazando destruir todo a su paso. ¿Por qué? Hoy me vuelvo a perder, y lo único que pienso es en poderte salvar, ¿podría alguien que nunca pudo salvar a su amigo, convertirse en Hokage? Iré más allá del mundo y a través de los tiempos hacia lo desconocido. Para arrastrar tu trasero aquí, a la aldea que nos acogió. Aquí, donde la lluvia no duele. Yo te salvaré."

_Bajo la lluvia sus rostros se encontraron. Inmutados y con sentimientos encontrados, en sus ojos sólo era posible percibirse la soledad mutua. El travieso de ojos celestes dispuso a correr nuevamente seguido por el pequeño moreno. Corriendo hacia un nuevo lugar, luchando juntos contra su destino. Contra la lluvia no se rendirían. Ya nada les retendría._

Una luna menguante se entre veía en el cielo, algunas nubes desvanecían y la luz sideral abrazaba la noche. El sueño del joven se lo había llevado la pálida luna. La angustia le carcomía y la tristeza no lo liberaba. Un bastardo le había robado su sonrisa. Su primer lazo. Después de tantos años aún no le recuperaba. Estaba sólo.

Sabía que debía encontrarlo no importaba cómo. De nada valdría su esfuerzo, su entrenamiento, sus sacrificios. Ni siquiera llegar a ser Hokage lo aliviaría del dolor que le agobiaba cada noche. "Sasuke..." Sílaba a sílaba sus labios temblaron y su voz se quebró. El eco en su mente lo dejó inmóvil. Escuchar su nombre es sinónimo de melancolía. "_Naruto..._" Es la respuesta que anhelaba obtener. La oscuridad había acogido a Uchiha Sasuke, y sólo él podría salvarlo.

El momento parecía llegar. Amigos y rivales. En el campo de batalla se encontraron. El rostro de uno vacío y el otro abarrotado de sentimientos. A través de la lluvia torrencial, "Solos tú y yo, Sasuke." Pronunciando las últimas sílabas con un sentimiento profundo y decidido dejó que el viento húmedo se llevara el nombre de esa persona. A través del monzón su promesa se cumpliría. Por eso se enfrentaron. Y por eso sonreían. Lo sabían. Amigos con un lazo inseparable. "Estaremos ahí pronto."

_Al final de la lluvia los menores lo vieron resplandecer en el cielo. Arco iris. Símbolo de la esperanza. Tan fuerte que ni la lluvia torrencial pudo contra él. El fruto de sus plegarias estaban ahí, al final del arco iris. Y ellos lo sabían. Lo supieron cuando los diminutos dedos se enlazaron. Por eso se reencontraron. Por esa razón no importaba cuántas vidas darían. Valdría la pena volverlo a hacer._

**~FiN**

¡Hola! Acá nuevamente con mi OTP de Naruto, a eso me dedico desde los últimos meses. u_u No me sacaba la idea en toda la semana y me la escribí en ratos que tenía sin nadie que me molestara. Tokio Hotel no es de mis grupos predilectos… pero tienen buenas canciones. Es algo dramaticón, pero aunque Sasuke me saque de mis casillas y lo odie, eso no es para matarle y dejar sólo a Naruto.

Ojalá le hayan entendido, y si no, pues yo se las echo: Se supone que Sasuke y Naruto reencarnan, y este último no dejará que suceda lo mismo again, porque son ¡almas gemelas!

Aclarado esto, paso a decir que no se les olvide dejar R&R. Me inspiran tmb a seguir escribiendo, no importa si son tomatazos, críticas constructivas (¡que me las tomo con cariño!), nunca faltan algún _kyaaa_, y cosas así.


End file.
